1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing a carton, such as a gift box. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of preparing a carton, such as a gift box, with a prefolded interior paper lining, such as prefolded tissue paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
High end retail stores typically provide their customers with gift boxes. Typically, these boxes are in the form of partially folded carton blanks, which either the store clerk can assemble, or which can be provided to the customer for later assembly at home.
Customers frequently desire an interior paper lining, such as tissue paper, in order to improve the appearance of the gift box. For the sake of efficiency, attempts have been made to prepare carton blanks with prefolded tissue paper already inside, so that once the box is assembled, the tissue paper is already inserted and neatly folded.
These related attempts to prepare boxes with prefolded paper lining have been generally unsuccessful. The tissue paper frequently is torn or crumpled during the preparation process. Another problem is that the creases of the tissue paper generally correspond to the creases of the box blank, which typically results in the paper being crumpled upon assembly of the box. Finally, fixing the paper to the carton blanks creates problems for customers who do not desire tissue paper inside the box, because removal of the paper is difficult and leaves unsightly bits of paper and glue in the box.